princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Megane☆Seven
Megane☆Seven is the 1st single by the MEGANE☆SEVEN group. Lyrics Kanji= おい、そこのメガネ 俯いてばっかいないで おい、そこのメガネ 覚悟は決めたかい？ Go，加速して行く ７つの鼓動が Run，反射してる 光よりも速く さぁ 生まれ変わる 明日を超え未来へ (今ここに全て、信じられるもの並べて、 D・A・T・A机上の空論だけじゃダメさ Yeah！ 輝きだせ CHANGE YOUR MIND) そろそろ行くぜ！本気を見せなよ 限界を超えて！その手で掴めよ We shout out loud now. you'll always find your way! メガネ メガネ メガネ☆セブン 強く、誇れ、運命(さだめ) 熱き血潮、たぎれ、オラ！ なぁ、どこみてんのや？待ちくたびれたんだろ？ さぁ、涙拭いて 空見上げな(堪忍な) Stay，ありふれてた 転がってる今を Why，楽しんできた 曖昧な回避で もう逃げられない 大人へのシグナル (面白くない、何も？変わらない、 何も？Just do it！俺達の時代が来るさ！ 来なければ作るまでだ！ もう、うんざりだぜ！Gimme a break!) まだまだ行くぜ 本気を見せなよ 退屈を捨てて リアルに生きなよ We shout out loud now. you'll always find your way! メガネ メガネ メガネ☆セブン 熱く、熱く、燃えろ、熱く、振り返るな！ Ride On Time!! そろそろ行くぜ 本気を見せなよ 限界を超えて その手で掴めよ 一寸先は未来 まだまだ行くぜ 本気を見せなよ 退屈を捨てて リアルに生きなよ We shout out loud now. you'll always find your way! メガネ メガネ メガネ☆セブン 強く、誇れ、運命(さだめ) 熱き血潮、たぎれ、オラ！ |-| Romaji= Oi, soko no megane utsumuite bakka inai de Oi, soko no megane kakugo wa kimeta kai? Go, kasoku shite iku nanatsu no kodou ga Run, hansha shi teru hikari yori mo hayaku Saa umarekawaru ashita wo koe mirai he (Ima koko ni subete, shinji rareru mono narabete D A T A kijou no kuron dake ja dame-sa yeah! Kagayaki dase CHANGE YOUR MIND) Sorosoro iku ze! Honki wo mise na yo Genkai wo koete! Sono te de tsukameyo We shout out loud now You'll always find your way Megane, megane, megane seven! Tsuyoku, hokore, sadame Atsuki chishio, tagire, ora! Na, doko mi ten no ya? Machikutabireta ndaro? Saa, namida fuite sora miage na (kanninna) Stay, arifure teta korogateru ima wo Why, tanoshinde kita aimaina kaihi de Mou nige rarenai otona he no shigunaru (Omoshirokunai, nani mo? Kawaranai Nani mo? Just do it! Oretachi no jidai ga kuru sa! Konakereba tsukuru madeda! Mou, unzarida ze! Gimme a break!) Madamada iku ze honki wo mise na yo Taikutsu wo sutete real ni iki na yo We shout out loud now You'll always find your way Megane, megane, megane seven! Atsuku, atsuku, moero, atsuku, furikaeru na! Ride on time!! Sorosoro iku ze! Honki wo mise na yo Genkai wo koete! Sono te de tsukameyo Itsusunsaki wa mirai Madamada iku ze honki wo mise na yo Taikutsu wo sutete riaru ni iki na yo We shout out loud now You'll always find your way Megane, megane, megane seven! Tsuyoku, hokore, sadame Atsuki chishio, tagire, ora! |-| English= Hey, you with the glasses, don't just keep your head down Hey, you with the glasses, are you ready? Go, our seven heartbeats are goig to accelerate Run, They're reflecting even faster than light So we're going to be reborn into the future that overcomes tomorrow (Right now right here, put everything you believe side by side Not just the speculations of your DATA desk, yeah! Let out your shine, CHANGE YOUR MIND) We're about to go! Without revealing ourselves Exceeding our limits! Achieving our goals We shout out loud now You'll always find your way Megane, megane, megane☆seven! Strong, proud, destiny Heated blood, boiling, come on! Hey, where are you looking? Are you tired of waiting? Come on, wipe your tears, look at the sky ("Excuse me") Stay, this common moment of lying around Why, I've begun to enjoy it with ambiguous avoidance A signal to the adults: I won't run away anymore (Nothing's fun? Nothing's changing? Just do it! Our time will come! If it won't, well make it! I've had enough! Gimme a break!) We're still going, Without revealing ourselves Throw away your boredom, don't live in the reality We shout out loud now You'll always find your way Megane, megane, megane☆seven! Hotter, hotter, burn, hotter, don't turn back! Ride on time!! We're about to go! Without revealing ourselves Exceeding our limits! Achieving our goals The future is only an inch away We're still going, Without revealing ourselves Throw away your boredom, don't live in the reality We shout out loud now You'll always find your way Megane, megane, megane☆seven! Strong, proud, destiny Heated blood, boiling, come on! Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Singles